Blue Eyes
by NoteNinja
Summary: The ever stoic Lord Sesshomaru is tossed into a different world set in the present.  Will our young protagonist take him on or will he prove to be too much to handle for her?  A/U, collection of drabbles. Rating may change in the future.
1. Hopeless

Hi guys! Forgive me for not having used this site in a long time. Yes, this account is new and whatnot and my skills are rusty. I'm open to tips and the like! I hope you will enjoy this drabble!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. If I had, it would probably suck.

Impossible.

Had she been more prepared, she might have screamed instead of frozen like a deer caught in headlights

The bleeding body of a ficticious character lay broken on the floor of her bedroom, of which hadn't been there moments before. A breathy growl had the hairs on her neck on edge and she gave the creature a wide birth while holding her frying pan high in the air like a deadly assault weapon.

Golden eyes opened lethargicly, golden hues flashing in her direction as the stoic demon lord of the west narrowed in on his next target.

"Eep!"

Utterly hopeless.

Words: 100


	2. Awaken

**A/N:** I enjoy reading comments and reviews and taking good critique on any stories or drabbles. Feel free to give me a word or idea you'd like to have turned into a drabble.

ALSO, id like opinions as to if I should make the girl Kagome or an original character of mine. [; If I get no reviews, i'll automatically use an original character.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. If I had, I would have changed Sesshomaru's ears in his dog form.

**Awaken**

She wasn't quite sure what to do with the heavy body. Chuck it out the window? Too heavy. Poke it? She preferred to keep her fingers on her body, thanks. Put a blanket over it?

And so, that was how the demon lord's body was dealt with, his head now resting on a soft pillow, while covered by a fluffy blanket with bunnies stitched into the fabric. He had promptly passed out after her cry of distress, and for five minutes she had hid behind her bed frame. Embarressed, she had taken a solid look at the man and decided that she had truly gone mental.

She padded out of the room, which was connected to half a living room, which was seperated from a decent kitchen by a marble top bar. Skirting around said bar, she grabbed a mug and filled it with hot water and a packet of cocoa. She sighed as she twirled the liquid, blowing on it occasionally.

-She wasn't much of a coffee drinker, opting instead to drink hot chocolate. It did little to wake her up, but it soothed her in a way she couldn't explain. Or, perhaps it was solely because of her addiction to the candy itself.

Peering from the corner of her eye, she could still see the silver hair spanned around the man's body.

_'All this anime watching has caused me to go insane.' _ She shut her eyes for a few seconds, then tentatively opened them once more. She gasped. The fictional character had dissappeared from its spot. Had she really been dreaming? A growl interupted her musings and she nearly dropped the hot mug in fright before turning around. Her eyes met those of an angry lord clad in hideous pink cloth.

"Human, what is the meaning of this?"

**Words: 300**


	3. Proposition

**A/N**: Sorry for the wait, I had things to do, people to see, body pillows to buy

I've decided to use an original character, because i'm going to base where she lives in the usa. Why? Because that's where i live and I have ideas for the story. C:

Thanks to my reviewers: animallover55 and XxxRazorBladeRomanceXxx. (If you prefer not to have your name mentioned, just let me know. C:

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. If I had, Inuyasha woulda stuffed Kikyo in a hole and run off with Kagome before the first season was over.

Proposition

"I...Ah...Um..."

He growled. Her eyes widened drastically.

"Please don't eat me!"

He snorted at her assumption.

"Where am I?" She paused at this, unsure as to how much she should tell him. An impatient twitch of his left brow answered her question.

"You're not going to believe me, but you're in a different world, on a different continent, in my apartment." He gave her a disbelieving look. Uh oh. Time to look useful, lest he behead her.

"You can stay here if you'd life... People here aren't used to seeing demons and the like..." She paused before her blabbing mouth could get her into even more trouble.

"What do you mean, human?" Too late. She bit her lip anxiously.

"As far as I know, there are no demons here. Not that they don't exist, they're just not...here..." Very intelligent. Private school had worked wonders for her.

His eyes narrowed and, if possible, he became more intimidating. She swore it was divine intervention when he dropped the topic.

"This Sesshomaru will accept your offer, for now."

It was while he surveyed her apartment that she noticed what was off.

"What?" he growled.

"Pink is so not your color."

**Words**: 200


	4. Of Books and Names

**A/N**: I'm getting a bit faster at updating. C: Hopefully, I'll keep the updates to 2-4 days at a time.

The story is going to speed up a little bit after this one, with cuter drabbles and such. Remember to review and let me know how I'm doing and if you've got any ideas youd like to happen!

Thanks and much confetti thrown towards my reviewer(s): XxxRazorBladeRomanceXxx

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. If I had, let's just say things would be different. C:

It had been a day since she had invited him to stay with her. Not once had he asked for her name, although maybe she was being rude by not giving it to him. Either way, he showed no interest in her. _Probably because besides Rin he doesnt like humans in general._

He had refused any food she cooked for him, even when she insisted it wasn't poisoned or unedible. She figured it was his pride taking over, refusing help from a human. Wondering how long it would take for his resolve to shatter, she padded into the living area and slipped a book from the large bookshelf stationed next to the tv. The TV was an old model, and so large that two grown men had to help her carry it up into the apartment. She had kept the model after moving from home, deciding it had been a better choice than buying a $600 flat screen.

She paused mid-step to the loveseat, book in one had, as she noticed golden orbs scrutinizing her from the couch acroos the small room. She rose a silent eyebrow in question.

"You read." It was a statement, not a question. Thinking over it, she realised that where he had come from, only those in a higher position knew how to read and right. In her world, most everybody knew how to do both, some better than others. She let her answer tumble through her lips before she could contemplate them.

"Well, of course." She blinked at him, waiting for a response. When none came, she turned her attention from the contemplative demon lord in front of her, towards one of her favorite authors as she opened the cover and passed the introduction.

"Your name." Surprised, she glaced at him. She smiled.

"Ally."

**Words**: 300


	5. The Alarm Clock

**A/N**: I'm very sorry I haven't updated as quickly as I said I would! I've gotten quite busy, having to work every day and having other things to do. I'll still try hard to get these out here quickly, but I'm not going to throw works of utter nonsense to you, I don't do that.

Remember to review and let me know how I'm doing and if you've got any ideas youd like to happen!

Thanks and much confetti thrown towards my reviewers! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. If I had, Sesshomaru would have a lot of cutesy scenes.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. __**Crash**__._

One bleary eye peeked open at the sound of metal hitting a wall. The other eye popped open and a sense of alarm sent goosebumps along the rest of her body as a low growl emitted from the other side of the room. At the demon's feet lay the girl's poor, mangled alarm clock, which managed to give a strangled blerp, then went silent. An air of smugness hung around the air surrounding the lord. Still drowsy from sleep, Ally rubbed at her eyes, sitting up in her bed to get a better look at the massacre of her clock.

"Why'd you kill my clock? It beeps to wake me up! That thing was expensive you know!" She wasn't a morning person, and the clock hadn't been that expensive. She had found it in a store for around $10. However, $10 could get her two meals, or a few snacks, or-

"Annoying." She presumed he meant the clock and not her. Although, it could very possibly be directed to both. He still didn't have to kill her clock.

_Eernt! Eernt! Eernt!_

Blue eyes widened as the demon lord froze, turning his head towards a small, cellular device on the bedside table.

"No!" Ally launched herself towards her phone before Sesshomaru could get his hands on it and wreck it. The alarm clock may have been ten dollars, but a new phone such as this one could cost her much, much more. She quicked swiped at the phone's screen to silence it, then huddle over it like a protective mama bear.

"Don't touch it! It's my life!" Despite the questionable glance he gave her, the lord gave in to her request and instead turned away from the silly human cooing nonsense to the inanimate object. _Silly human._

**Words**: 300


	6. Of Storms and TVs

**A/N**: Hello again, folks! Again, please remember that these are drabbles, and they're going to be short!

Remember to review and let me know how I'm doing and if you've got any ideas youd like to happen!

Thanks and much confetti thrown towards my reviewers! I forgot to add the names for the last chapter, so I shall list them all here! C: [[ hypercherrybomb, XxxRazorBladeRomanceXxx, Priss-hanyo]] Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. If I had, it probably would have been discontinued due to my procrastination.

Rain thundered on the windows to Ally's apartment, winds lashed at trees, throwing twigs at the glass. Her phone lay on the coffee table in the middle of the room after being used to call in for a day off of work. Whoever was brave enough to go out in the storm obviously had a much better car than her ancient Mitsubishi.

Fully satisfied with curling up on the couch and flipping through movie channels, she sipped at her hot chocolate. She noticed Sesshomaru step into the living area and head towards the loveseat next to her. Just as he was about to sit down, high pitched notes sounded from the television, which switched to a black screen with lettering on it.

A single blink found the man crouched next to the television, commanding the tv to be. The television promptly announced an emergency weather report for the area, then the series of screeching notes sounded once more. He growled loudly, as if willing the television to submit to him. No such luck.

Unable to hold her amusement in any longer, Ally erupted into a fit of loud giggles seperated by short gasps , leaving the poor demon lord grumbling.

**Words:** 200


	7. ScaredyDog

**A/N**: Hello again, folks! Again, please remember that these are drabbles, and they're going to be short! Enjoy!

Remember to review and let me know how I'm doing and if you've got any ideas you'd like to happen!

Thanks and much confetti thrown towards my reviewer(s)! - XxxRazorBladeRomanceXxx

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. If I had, you'd all think I were crazy.

Today was the day that Ally found out that the great demon lord of the west was not as brave as he might seem and that perhaps even everyone had a fear of something. Although, he came from the past and her vacuum was certainly a futuristic item to him.

"Get that thing away from me." Her house guest was currently crouching on top of the back of her couch, growling at the loud contraption. She rolled her eyes and continued cleaning the rug in the living room, making sure to get as close as possible to the scared dog. She giggled slightly as he fearfully backed up to the wall.

The vacuum chose that moment to suck up a large object. Staring at the contraption, she shook it slightly so it would pass through to the bag. Peeking a look at Sesshomaru, she giggled at the sweat drops forming on his brow.

"Watch out, it might suck you in too!" A look of pure fright and a loud crash followed in his wake as he hid in her room.\ while attempting to keep his 'cool as ice' facade up.

"You scaredy dog!" She laughed as he growled.

"Shut up!"

**Words:** 200


	8. Things That Make You Jump

**A/N**: Sorry for the long wait on this one, especially considering it's quite short. I haven't had much time recently to write. ^^

Remember to review and let me know how I'm doing and if you've got any ideas you'd like to happen!

Thanks and much confetti thrown towards my reviewer(s)! - XxxRazorBladeRomanceXxx

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. If I had, you'd all think I were crazy.

A bagel was a day starter to Ally. Pulling one from the fridge, she popped it into the toaster. Sesshomaru appeared behind her, nose twitching and curious eyes slightly widened. She giggled at his curiosity to the contraption.

He seemed to be quite interested in her toaster as she walked away. "Don't burn your nose!"

She wondered how he'd react when it finished. A few moments later…

_BAM. _She blinked as she walked back into the kitchen to retrieve her toasted bagel. However, there seemed to be an object in her way.

"Uh, Sesshomaru? Why are you on the floor?"

**Words:** 100


	9. Frustration

**A/N**: I seem to take a while putting these out don't I? Well here's a slightly longer one, but it's still a drabble so it's short for a chapter. I tried to move the story along a little faster, but no. He's not going to suddenly fall in love with her or whatever. Things he does will have a reason, even if I have to add a little oocness in them anyways. Also, I apologize for my last chapter where I missed a few reviewer names. So, this will have all of them. C:

Remember to review and let me know how I'm doing and if you've got any ideas you'd like to happen!

Thanks and much confetti thrown towards my reviewer(s)! – XxxRazorBladeRomanceXxx, animallover55, TheLastShiningStar, and Priss-hanyo. Enjoy!

It had been a month since the ever stoic demon lord entered my life. Despite the random occasions where we would seem almost like friends, he would suddenly remember his adversion to humans and become distant. He could be quite bipolar when he wanted to. I had never been so accepted, rejected, humiliated and annoyed in one day as I sometimes could with him.

He had broken a few things of mine in a blind rage when any idea of ours to get him home failed. Of course, as long as he doesn't try to break _me_ I'll be fine. This time, I had shown him a Inuyasha movie on dvd. Having seen himself on the cover, he had tried to plastor the dvd to his forehead, throw it at the tv he had emerged from, and even tried to devour the dvd to get home.

I walked over to him as he say on my bed sulking, his head drooped and hair covering his face. Hesitantly, I reached for his shoulder, wondering if he would react well in this state. When he didn't move to push me away or growl at me, I gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze as I sat next to him.

"We'll think of something. Nothing's ever impossible," I tried to cheer him up. He merely grunted, which I sighed at. I felt a thump against my shoulder and hot breath against my neck and chest. Looking in my periphearal vision, I watched him breathe heavily on me. I became suspicious to his sudden intimacy and attempted to shift. He growled softly and wrapped an arm around me to keep me in place. I moved to check his temperature. Either demons were normally very hot or I had a very sick demon on my hands.

**Words:** 300


	10. Fever Antics

**A/N**: I'm on time buahahaha! This one's longer than usual... Because I've got late nights at work this week so I might not post anything for a while. So this makes up for it in length and fluffyness! And no, it's not going to be like this for the rest... That'd just be silly. Spoiler alert? I hope not.

Remember to review and let me know how I'm doing and if you've got any ideas you'd like to happen!

Thanks and much confetti thrown towards my reviewer(s)! –TheLastShiningStar and XxxRazorBladeRomanceXxx

From all the anime shows a girl could watch, you would think that a demon such as Sesshomaru could never, ever get sick like this. I guess it could be that he comes from an entirely different world and throwing him in this one that had so many more strains of viruses, which were much stronger than the previous ones, was not something his body was used to. Nevertheless, he was sick and I couldn't take him to the hospital or doctor. Someone would snatch him up and take tests and then Sesshomaru would wake up and start mass-murdering everyone. I wonder how many tranquilizers someone would have to shoot him with to render him safe for custody. Probably enough to take down a dinosaur or something along those lines, though I couldn't be sure.

A soft groan emitted from behind me before long arms striped with magenta wound their way around my waist and a head plopped onto my shoulder, golden orbs watching me cook dinner. Flinching, I tried not to move too much so as not to anger the sick demon. I still hadn't gotten used to the closeness from Sesshomaru, although in his illness he seemed to adore the close proximity. Considering he's much stronger than me, there's not much I could do. I handed him a bowl of chicken noodle soup, forcing him to sit at the table and eat it. He had refused any type of drink I had tried to give him, and so I had settled on soups, which he did end up eating. It was funny to think that I was able to make him eat it. He really had to be feeling bad, though he didn't lay down and sleep as much as I'd like him to. In fact, he hadn't gotten any sleep at all. I narrowed my eyes at the thought and waited for him to finish his bowl, which munching on a sandwich I had made and cleaning up the dishes. A small clink alerted me that he was finished, so I rounded on him, taking a stance that said not to mess with me.

"You need to sleep." I nearly laughed at the expression he gave me in response. Exasperated eyes settled on my own in a bleary haze. He tried to shake his head, but became dizzy. I huffed and grabbed his arm to pull him up and drag him over to my bed. I'd sleep on the couch instead tonight. He yawned behind me and a victorious smile lit up my face as I sat on the bed and forced him to lay down. He seemed out of it as I placed the covers over him and stood to take over the couch in the other room. A strong arm circled my waist and dragged me back to the bed forcibly.

"Wh-What? Stop it, Sesshomaru. I'm not sleeping here." I heard a grunt and was dragged farther until my back combined with his chest, only shirts separating the bare skin. I groaned at the odd antics of the ill demon and tried to squirm out of his hold. This served only to tighten his hold on me until I gave up, huffing frustratingly at him.

"I'm going to get you back for this. I promise you," I muttered darkly and attempted to lay still, despite my frazzled brain screaming that I was laying next to a man. His grip loosened some at my stillness, but not enough for me to wrench free from. I was stuck here until morning, whether I liked it or not.

**Words**: 600


End file.
